Amour vache
by PaNsS
Summary: Norma Buckingham, serpentarde avérée, est en 7ème année à Poudlard. Glissez vous dans la peau d'un serpentard. Attention, vous n'en sortirez pas intacts : perversité, égoïsme, débauche et passion sont leur credo.  Avec Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy
1. Cérémonie de bienvenue

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction : Amour vache ! Il s'agit ici, pour moi, de retranscrire ce que m'inspirent véritablement les Serpentards. J'essaye de me tenir le plus possible à la saga en m'accordant beaucoup de choix étant donné que mon héroïne est une OC et qu'elle appartient à la "next generation". Vous découvrirez des personnages le plus... serpentard possible. J'essaie d'exploiter au maximum Albus Potter qui m'inspire énormément, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un personnage secondaire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup inspirée de l'écriture de la fiction "My Black Secret" -d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller la lire ! Et je dois aussi avouer que mes fictions sont très longues à se terminer... les chapitres arrivent au compte-goutte. Mais les reviews me motiveront un maximum, j'en suis certaine ! Donc je vais vous laisser vous attaquer à ce chapitre (assez long, les autres risquent de na pas l'être autant) et me laisser votre avis par la suite ! :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

**_Pansy_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amour vache<strong>_

Le ciel s'embrasait sous mes yeux. L'Astre solaire, tombé dans le néant, explosait en mille teintes, des plus rougeoyantes aux plus glaciales, ses rayons. Sur ce fond de feu, le vert sombre de la forêt, confondu aux gris ternes des montagnes lointaines, et dans un parfait contre-jour, les rendait semblables à des colosses de charbons. C'était l'apothéose de cette journée de Septembre. Mon apothéose. J'inspirai une goulée de l'air vif et rafraîchi de l'automne. Une brise délicate vint caresser mon visage, m' apportant les odeurs de pins, de fumée, d'herbe fraîche. J'esquissai un sourire.

Déjà l'obscurité commençait à tomber sur l'enceinte de Poudlard, à s'infiltrer dans ses couloirs. Il était l'heure d'y aller. D'un geste fluide, je balançai mes jambes à l'intérieur de la tourelle et me posai lestement sur la dalle froide. Mes escarpins à la main, après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux lueurs rouges qui pâlissaient rapidement, je m'avançai prestement le long des couloirs, me mouvant à la manière des serpents. Ma plante de pied effleurait à peine le sol, le survolant plutôt que de prendre appui dessus, et seul le froissement léger de la soie, ainsi que le bruissement râpeux du cuir de ma cape, m'accompagnait. Même ma respiration se faisait comparable à l'impact d'une plume sur un oreiller. Me confondant presque au mur, profitant de l'obscurité croissante, je me déplaçai à la perfection, honorant ma maison. J'exaltais. Je me sentais purgée, comme si l'incandescence glaciale du ciel m'avait décrassée. Ce n'était que le temps d'une petite dizaine de minutes tout au plus, le temps de regagner les cachots sombres de Serpentard où la débauche était reine.

Je tressaillis.

L'agitation qui me parvint me signala que j'approchai de la Grande Salle. Je n'avais rencontré personne sur mon trajet et ne souhaitais pas le faire maintenant. Tournant à gauche, j'empruntai un escalier étroit menant directement à l'entrée du nid des serpents, loin de la foule des élèves. Je glissai mes pieds dans les escarpins argentés, consultai ma montre et vérifiai ma chevelure.

Vêtu dans un élégant ensemble noir, Scorpius m'attendait. Quand il m'aperçut un léger sourire se dessina sur lèvres. Il me tendit la main dans laquelle je déposai la mienne.

**- Presque en retard Norma.**

**- Presque mais je ne le suis pas**, contrai-je.

Ses yeux gris pétillèrent un instant, tandis qu'il me débarrassait de ma cape.

- **Cette robe te va à merveille, j'étais sûr qu'elle t'irait**, constata t-il en évaluant la soie verte qui couvrait mon corps.

- **Qui est ta cible ?** Demandai-je sans me soucier de son compliment.

Il ne répondit pas.

**- Je pense que l'on devrait y aller.**

Ne me laissant pas le temps de réitérer ma question, il passa mon bras au sien et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les profondeurs des sous-sols.

Des tentures murales vert et argent tapissaient les murs de la pièce, des serpents argentés s'enroulaient continuellement autour des colonnes qui bordaient la salle. Sur les feuilles d'acanthes finement sculptées qui ornaient les chapiteaux des colonnes, de petites nymphes d'eau riaient, discutaient, buvaient ou encore croquaient dans la chair tendre de quelque pomme de taille réduite. Leur étrange texture brillait à la lumière opaline produite par le magnifique lustre qui tombait en cascade de diamants au centre de la pièce. Ses premiers éclats de lumière embrassaient jalousement un splendide piano d'ivoire posé sur une estrade couverte d'une fine soie laiteuse. Quelques roses rouge carmin éparpillées sur la queue du piano rappelées la Passion qui était presque une devise parmi les serpents. Passion pour notre maison, passion pour notre sang, passion pour la magie, passion pour le sexe, passion pour l'alcool, passion pour la débauche.

Nombre de regards convergeaient vers nous, souvent emplis de respect, d'admiration, de craintes. Je saluai brièvement quelques personnes d'un signe de tête, faisant carillonner les larmes de licorne pendues à mes oreilles. Attentive, au bras de Scorpius, j'examinai les personnes présentes. J'avais vite fait de remarquer le groupe d'une petite dizaine de 1ère année agglutinés près des grandes portes de fer forgé. Leurs grands yeux emplis de terreur, d'admiration, d'arrogance, de détermination, de dédain, de mépris : les parfaits petits serpents.

Arrangée dans une robe écarlate qui atteignait tout juste ses mi-cuisses, ses jambes sans fin exagérées par des talons aiguilles interminables, ses bras couverts par des gants montant au-dessus du coude, sa silhouette de mannequin était d'autant plus affinée par sa tenue. Un large sourire découvrait ses dents nacrées parfaitement alignées. Sa bouche vermillon lui donnait un air vampirique, le tout étayé par la poudre sur ses paupières qui était un dégradé soigné de blanc pour les coins extérieurs à un pourpre vertigineux pour le coin intérieur. Pour coiffer cet ensemble aguichant, ses cheveux soyeux étaient lâchement attachés plusieurs mèches bouclées, cuivrées à la lumière du lustre, s'échappaient. Enfin, un fin diadème reposait de travers sur le haut de son crâne.

Elena avait joué le provocant, sans chercher quelques détours inutiles. Elle voulait choquer, favoriser et inciter à la luxure de notre maison. Les nouveaux élèves de Serpentard se devaient de savoir dans quel milieu ils étaient plongés, ils devaient prendre garde au vice qui faisait frémir chaque individu appartenant à l'illustre maison de Salazar Serpentard, savoir détourner, user, manipuler tous les artifices qui leur seront offerts. J'étais soulagée que Lena avait su être à la hauteur de ce que représentait réellement la soirée de bienvenue des verts et argent elle était la tentation même : la pomme qu'il ne faut pas croquer, la sirène qu'il ne faut pas écouter.

**- Norma chérie ! Scorpius, mon amour !** Nous salua t-elle joyeusement. **Je n'attendais plus que vous.**

Elle demanda 3 flûtes de champagne au beau Serdaigle qu'elle avait engagé comme barman.

**- Alors cette décoration vous plaît-elle ?**

**- J'aime beaucoup le piano,** assura immédiatement Scorpius.

Lena eût un rire cristallin.

- **Je savais que ça te plairait Scorp',** elle marqua un temps de réflexion puis ajouta, **en fait j'espérais que tu accepterais de jouer quelques morceaux.**

Je savais que Scorpius ne refuserait pas. Ayant hérité du don de sa mère en matière de musique, il était un pianiste exceptionnel qui avait déjà composé plusieurs valses, préludes et même un requiem. Ajoutez à cela l'exquise arrogance, la douloureuse beauté et l'inébranlable assurance acquise de son père : Scorpius ne refuserait pas.

**- Bien sûr Eléna,** assura t-il en s'inclinant.

Ravie par la ferveur de mon cavalier, elle nous promit de revenir très vite mais que son devoir d'organisatrice était d'accueillir ses invités comme il se doit.

Je la suivis du regard. Se frayant un chemin parmi ses convives, elle arriva au magnifique piano blanc. Avec une agilité féline, elle se retrouva bien plantée sur ses deux jambes au milieu des roses. Elle fit tinter ses ongles rouges sur le cristal de sa flûte de champagne : elle obtint simultanément le silence et l'attention des personnes présentes dans la salle, ainsi que l'exclusivité de la lumière dont l'éclat s'était braqué sur elle. Elle prit le temps de parcourir d'un regard langoureux l'ensemble de la foule qui levait vers elle des yeux brillant d'excitation. Moi-même je ne pouvais briser le regard que je lui portais : elle était splendide.

- **Bonsoir à tous !** Finit-elle par lâcher de sa voix vibrante de plaisir. **En partenariat avec le directeur de notre maison, Mr Harper, je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les premières années.**

Elle fût coupée par une vague d'applaudissement qui assurait ce qu'elle annonçait.

- **Ne voulant pas vous gâcher le plaisir de cette soirée, je ne vais pas retarder plus longtemps le début de cette 576ème Soirée de Bienvenue : je déclare donc ouverte cette cérémonie !**

Elle bu une gorgée de champagne et, tout sourire, descendit lestement du piano pour nous rejoindre. Une mélodie rythmée, accentuant ses temps faibles, faisant résonner les basses, répandit dans l'air une ambiance détendue. Eléna passa de l'autre côté du comptoir afin de prendre en note le nom des morceaux que Scorpius allait jouer.

**- Norma**, me salua Albus.

**- Albus**, répondis-je

Dans son habit anthracite, il ressemblait à un artiste blasé. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, m'en proposant une au passage. Je l'allumai et tirai tranquillement dessus. Al' avait posé ses yeux émeraudes sur moi. Je devinai qu'il lorgnait déjà sur ma robe qui atteignait tout juste mes genoux. Gardant le sens des convenances, il releva son regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

**- J'avais bien l'intention de t'inviter à cette soirée, mais je vois que Malefoy a été plus rapide,** constata t-il simplement.

**- Une nécessité sans aucun doute.**

Il demanda un verre de whisky pur feu. Alors que Scorpius parlait vivement de musique avec Léna, j'avisai Adriana Nott. Apprêtée dans une robe pimpante améthyste, elle ne cessait de jeter de furtifs, mais agacés, coups d'œil dans ma direction. Chaussée de hauts talons argentés, elle devait facilement me dépasser d'une tête. Ses regards commencèrent bientôt de passer de moi à Scorpius.

-** Adriana Nott, n'est-ce pas ?** Susurrai-je à l'oreille de Scorpius, coupant court à sa discussion sur le groupe de rock en vogue _Serpensentis_.

La tête posée sur l'épaule de l'héritier des Malefoy, j'aperçu la main cajoleuse d'Osborn sur le postérieur de Léna, laquelle se contenta de glousser.

-** Elle nous observe je suppose ?** Demanda Scorpius, un sourire en coin.

**- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle tente de me lancer un Avada Kedavra par l'intermédiaire du regard,** rouccoulai-je, amusée.

**- Oh ! C'est indécent, peut-être devrions-nous la remettre à sa place.**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'acquiescer que Scorpius avait possessivement posé ses mains de pianiste sur mes hanches, et m'incitait à onduler avec lui sur le rythme de la musique. Jouant le jeu, je passai mes mains autour de son cou, m'amusant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

**- Pourquoi la mettre en rogne alors qu'elle est déjà à tes pieds ?** M'intriguai-je.

**- Voyons Norma, je pensais que tu aurais compris.**

Connaissant Scorpius, deux solutions étaient possibles…

**- Soit tu souhaites qu'elle te lâche vraiment les basques, soit tu la veux dans ton lit ce soir, mais tu ne veux pas t'ennuyer. Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse.**

Il m'embrassa chastement la pommette, en éclatant d'un rire quelque peu machiavélique. Me plaquant un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, je défiai du regard la sixième année, convoitise de Scorpius. Ses yeux noisette semblaient en proie à une éruption volcanique. Mais son visage était de glace. Elle buvait par trait brutal le liquide pétillant de sa flûte. Une vague d'effervescence brûlait en moi, la compétitivité s'emparait peu à peu de mon sang. Mon sourire narquois était de plus en plus convaincant je me persuadais moi-même. Face à cette fille, d'un an ma cadette, mon esprit de défi se révélait à nouveau. Elle était la proie, j'étais le prédateur. Dans sa robe d'améthyste, je devinai les seins fermes de l'adolescence, ses hanches encore étroites, et pire que tout : sa virginité. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas bondir.

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi autant de mecs allaient cueillir les oiseaux au nid : ils n'étaient pas souillés, pas encore. Mon Scorpius, que j'adulais presque, était peut-être le pire de tous : l'aigle royal, le cerf effronté, l'étalon puissant. Je soupirai. Après tout, les plaisirs éphémères sont les meilleurs, et le beau sexe était loin d'en être la victime… S'il savait retourner la situation à son avantage, comme Léna.

Sans prévenir et perdue dans mes réflexions, je me retrouvai assise par terre. Le regard quelque peu hagard, je levai des yeux interrogateurs vers Scorpius qui m'aidait déjà à me relever. Je tournai la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir une chevelure couleur aile de corbeau disparaître parmi la foule. Nott avait perdu le défi, et l'effet que j'avais produit semblait ravir Scorpius. Mon verre vide, je retournai au comptoir suivie de Scorpius.

Albus était toujours assis sur son tabouret, et sirotait tranquillement un liquide couleur absinthe. Tirant nonchalamment sur sa cigarette, il s'amusait à chatouiller une ravissante petite nymphe qui était descendue de son chapiteau. Sans même relever la tête, il tira le tabouret à côté de lui pour que je m'y assois.

**- Je ne suis pas certain que tu m'en veuilles si je t'emprunte ta cavalière Malefoy… pour quelques temps seulement.**

Le ton était sans réplique. Scorpius hocha imperceptiblement la tête et s'enfonça dans la foule, son verre de nouveau plein. Albus Potter avait obtenu le respect de tous les Serpentards depuis longtemps. Son prénom, son nom, son ascendance mais avant tout son sang le prédestinait à une vieille maison ennemie de la notre. Il avait toujours haï son prénom depuis qu'il était dans cette maison, son abject prénom qui le rattachait au passé de son si célèbre père, à la vie du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Grand et puissant peut-être, mais pas moins mauvais pour autant. Les secrets se révélaient, les langues se déliaient sur cet illustre personnage, entachaient sa réputation et Albus Potter le détestait plus que quiconque. Je l'avais vu se forger sa réputation au sein de notre maison. Je l'avais vu apprendre par lui-même à contrôler ses émotions, à manier le sarcasme et le cynisme avec assurance. Je l'avais vu devenir impétueux, élégant et arrogant. Je l'avais vu devenir Serpentard.

Ce soir, comme tous les jours, il avait ce visage morne et sinistre. Il balaya d'un revers de la main la petite nymphe qui, mécontente de se faire jeter de la sorte, lui tira la langue et s'envola les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il me servit un cocktail des plus explosifs : vodka russe, essence de dragon le tout agrémenté d'un arôme de rose.

**- Mon préféré, merci.**

**- Heureusement que je commence à connaître tes goûts.**

Je bus une gorgée. La chaleur dans ma bouche, la brûlure dans ma gorge et enfin le subtil parfum de rose supplanta le tout, atténua l'irradiation de l'alcool. Ma langue passa sur mes lèvres rouges. Ses yeux verts, animés assez soudainement, se plantèrent dans l'or des miens. Loin d'être mal à l'aise, je le laissai me sonder.

**- Dis moi Norma, vas-tu te marier ?**

La question était posée dans un murmure presque. Cette fois je m'étais raidie. Mon regard s'était durci, mais Albus ne détourna pas le sien.

Le mariage ! Une obsession chez nous autres les serpents. Une obsession terrifiante, glaciale, saisissante. Depuis la nuit des temps, le mariage sorcier relevait du plus haut degré d'importance, il torture les parents avant même leur premier enfant, placés face à des choix cornéliens qui relèvent d'une habileté prodigieuse. Toujours s'élever, ne jamais s'abaisser ! Il fallait se faire valoir dans ce monde aristocrate au système social encore archaïque. J'appartenais à l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur, d'une parenté éloignée avec les Blacks et les Nott : les Buckingham. Nous avions la particularité d'être la première des rares familles de sorciers à avoir possédé le titre honorifique de « Duc » et « Duchesse », hérité d'un ancêtre moldu qui avait vécu il y a quelques 400 ans. Moldu peut-être mais pas des moindres puisqu'il avait été le personnage le plus puissant du Royaume-Uni au début du 17ème siècle. Nous avions gagné assez rapidement le respect et le statut des sang-purs, de par notre noble ascendance.

Je lui répondis d'un ton sans équivoque.

**- Certainement.**

Ses yeux redevinrent ternes, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets de bronze. Je savais parfaitement où Albus avait voulu en venir, il y a longtemps que son statut de sang-mêlé le tenait à l'écart de la sphère aristocratique de la plupart de ses camarades, dont moi. Bien qu'il serait un homme aux nombreuses prétendantes, ses parents ne choisiraient pas pour lui, ne décideraient pas de son épouse et l'accepteraient bien davantage si elle n'était pas d'une de ses « prétentieuses » familles de sang-pur qu'ils avaient si ardemment combattues. Mais Albus avait parfait son éducation non pas avec ses parents mais avec ses comparses de Serpentard, et l'attirance qu'exerçait ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas en était devenue une obsession.

Je sirotai de nouveau mon cocktail, laissant le choix à Albus de changer de sujet. Il se tourna vers moi avec son sourire en coin et me tendit sa main aux longs doigts effilés…

**- Une danse ?**

**- Avec plaisir.**

Il m'avait entraînée dans la foule de danseurs. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches, leur faisaient prendre un léger déhanché. Il me regardait, ses yeux d'émeraude plantés dans les miens. Albus était un serpentard à part entière : il n'avait pu éteindre cette lueur de sympathie qui vibrait au fond de ces pupilles, et c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

**- J'ai l'impression que notre maison perd de plus en plus d'adeptes,** remarqua t-il sans se détourner.

**- C'est ce qu'il me semble aussi. Bien trop d'hypocrites remplissent notre école.**

J'avais craché cette dernière phrase entre mes dents serrées. Maintenant que la guerre était loin, qu'aucun mage noir en puissance ne traînait dans les parages, la maison Serpentard était dénigrée, souillée par toutes ces vermines qui n'avaient pas la force d'afficher leur ascendance, leur opinion : trop peur du regard des autres ! Mais qu'ils étaient loin de la véritable identité de ceux qui en faisaient partie : ce n'était pas une question de façon de penser, ou encore même une question de pureté du sang –tout ça n'était que des futilités qui s'étaient collées à Serpentard au fil du temps- mais c'était une aptitude : celle de manier la ruse avec agilité et prudence, de juger à qui devait revenir notre respect ainsi que notre confiance ! En vérité nous formions un véritable iceberg, un véritable groupe uni face à ceux qui nous haïssaient.

**- Comme la colère déforme ton si joli visage, constata Albus avec douceur, son pouce suivant dans une caresse le muscle contracté de ma joue.**

Je lui souriais, et il me rendit mon sourire.

**- Au moins, peut-on se réjouir que les nouveaux ne sont pas …**

Il chercha le mot adéquat.

**- … les plus stupides. Cette sélection nous permet sans aucun doute de n'obtenir que des élites.**

**- Tu as toujours un raisonnement si … Juste, Al.**

**- Je crois en la supériorité de notre maison, à sa véritable fonction qui n'est certainement pas celle de former des mages noirs. La maison de Serpentard a été sortie de son véritable sens par tous ces sorciers malveillants. Et je sais que tu penses exactement la même chose que moi.**

**- Mais tu es mieux placé que moi pour défendre notre pensée.**

De par son ascendance même, Albus serait bien plus écouté qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le serait. Sans le savoir vraiment, nous avions tous placé en lui nos espoirs d'une nouvelle et véritable réputation des serpents.

La soirée suivait son cours : Albus m'avait laissée avec Eléna avant d'entraîner d'autres fille, Scorpius avait retrouvée Adriana Nott sur la piste de danse. Avec son enthousiasme habituel, Léna me parlait de ses vacances passées en Toscane dans une des résidences secondaires de ses parents, elle n'oubliait pas de me raconter comment elle avait rencontré tel ou tel bel italien. Je me gardai de lui dire qu'elle m'avait tenue au courant de tout cela dans ces longues lettres.

**- Et toi ?**

**- J'étais à Paris, dans la maison familiale, et les vacances sont passées … lentement.**

Je commençais à connaître par cœur la capitale française puisque j'y passais mes vacances, toutes mes vacances, grâce à l'héritage de mon aïeul le Duc de Buckingham Ier – en tant que sorcier ! Il y avait déjà quelques années que je m'ennuyais pendant mes vacances, contrairement à Eléna qui s'amusait toujours autant de la douceur toscane.

**- Il serait temps que tu acceptes mon invitation… avant de mourir d'ennui ou pire : devenir accro des porcelaines de ta grand-mère !**

**- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te rappeler ma date d'anniversaire et ce que cette année signifie,** me moquai-je en sirotant un jus de mangue agrémentée de quelques liqueurs de framboise.

**- Ca, je ne l'oublie pas. Et toi non plus tu n'oublieras pas ton anniversaire cette année !** M'assura Léna avec un sourire qui découvrait une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.** Ah Scorpius !**

Léna avait aperçu Scorpius de l'autre côté du comptoir, avec à son bras une Adriana Nott plus hautaine que jamais. C'était avant que son « prince charmant » ne lui soit littéralement arraché des mains par une sensuelle tigresse. Ne pouvant me retenir, j'adressai un sourire railleur à une Adriana au bord de l'apoplexie. Elle s'était bien avisée de ne pas s'opposer à sa rivale, et préféra détourner sa colère sur son voisin.

La lumière s'était concentrée sur le piano devant lequel Scorpius prenait place. Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que les doigts commencent à caresser avec délicatesse le clavier. J'étais hypnotisée par la danse passionnée des douces mains de Scorpius : elles dansaient sur l'alternance de noir et blanc, frappaient pour effleurer ensuite. Sur ces airs, qui n'étaient pas s'en rappeler l'influence de Chopin, les couples de danseurs se mirent à tournoyer dans une valse sensuelle.

**- M'accorderiez-vous une valse, Miss Buckingham ?**

Rigel Higgs me faisait face. Batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard, c'était une armoire à glace et la tête allait avec : mâchoire carrée, nez abrupt, sourcils prépondérants contre de petits yeux sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Ses cheveux de jais coupés courts s'accordaient avec son ensemble noir. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait la prétention de vouloir raccorder son nom au mien depuis l'année passée, et ce par mon intermédiaire.

Un frisson me traversa l'échine, mais gardant un port de tête altier pour lui rappeler son rang –inférieur au mien-, j'ouvrais la bouche, avant qu'il ne me coupe, un sourire quelque peu carnassier sur le visage.

**- Malefoy est au piano, et Potter danse avec Cassiopée Pucey.**

Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas laisser mon masque se fissurer sous le coup de l'affront que je venais de subir. Le défiant du regard, je lui tendis ma main, en insufflant dans mon geste, toute la dignité d'une reine dont j'étais capable. Il s'en saisit presque avidement, et je me sentis entraîner vigoureusement vers le piano –pour ne pas dire propulser. Je grognai presque quand son énorme main se posa sur ma hanche et qu'elle me colla contre lui.

Higgs avait finement joué son coup cette fois : Scorpius ne pouvait pas délaisser son piano pour venir me tirer des griffes de ce psychopathe et Albus avait disparu avec sa nouvelle cavalière. Tout dans son attitude, dans l'expression de son visage marquait l'insolence dont il faisait preuve. Un âpre goût de défaite se fracassait contre la vague de colère qui enflait aussi vite que l'arrogance de ce serpent. Il jouait la provocation, il m'entraînait dans une savante chorégraphie sous le nez de Scorpius qui n'avait encore rien remarqué à mon grand soulagement. Je maintenais au mieux une distance respectable, et le menton relevé je dansais avec la prestance fière de mes origines. Bien qu'il n'était pas mauvais danseur, plutôt agile pour un homme de sa carrure, Higgs ne pouvait égaler mon maintien princier, mon élégance indécente et ma légèreté arrogante. J'étais née dans une famille bien supérieure à la sienne.

Le tonnerre que Scorpius venait de laisser exploser sous ses doigts, suivi d'une incroyable cascade de sons aux sonorités orageuses, laissa une interrogation planer sur tous les visages de l'assemblée avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur mouvement de manière plus frénétique. Mon cavalier n'en fit rien, engagé dans un combat contre les yeux couleur tempête de Scorpius, qu'il était sûr de remporter pour une fois. Quelle lâcheté ! Scorpius ne pouvait indéfiniment garder ses yeux rivés sur lui, au risque de marquer une fausse note. D'un geste brutal, Higgs brisa la distance qui séparait nos corps : je détournai la tête vers Scorpius, le regard lourd de supplications, avant d'être de nouveau entraînée dans une valse effrénée.

La musique venait de prendre fin. Toujours prisonnière de la poigne de fer de Higgs j'admirai l'éphèbe blond saluer son public avant de se mêler à la foule.

**- Ne t'inquiète ton sauveur ne va plus tarder,** me glissa Higgs sur un ton d'où suintait encore la jubilation de sa victoire toute fraîche.

**- Je suis loin d'être une pauvre damoiselle en détresse. Aurais-tu oublié mon nom ?**

Le ton était empli de cette sensualité vipérine si caractéristique des Serpentard. Je me délectai de le voir blêmir, frémir de colère, de la honte des refus qu'il avait déjà essuyé.

**- Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que cette danse est une quelconque signification …**

**- Et que tu ais le droit de t'approprier ma cavalière, Higgs.**

Scorpius se planta devant lui, me repoussant dans son dos. A l'inflexion glaciale de sa voix, je devinai le muscle de sa joue se contracter sous la colère et ses yeux remplis d'une dureté méprisante se planter dans ceux de son adversaire. Je n'eus aucun doute sur la conclusion de ce combat silencieux, et Scorpius se saisit de ma main pour m'entraîner loin du batteur. Sa poigne ferme, presque agressive, m'indiquait très clairement dans quel état d'énervement cet incident avait mis mon ami. Il avait avalé d'une traite un whisky pur feu et, sans un mot, m'avait amenée sur la piste de danse. Excellent danseur de rock, Scorpius m'envoya tournoyer, avant d'enserrer langoureusement mon corps pour me renvoyer virevolter à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait pas plus de faux pas quand il dansait que de fausses notes quand il jouait. Mes talons effleuraient à peine le parquet parfaitement ciré de la piste de danse et ma silhouette semblait aussi légère que celle d'un spectre lorsque les bras de mon cavalier me soulevaient. Les accords s'enchaînèrent en une cascade tumultueuse avant de se fracasser sur le dernier accord au son grave. Parfaitement dans les temps, je me retrouvai calée contre le torse de Scorpius, maintenue par son bras. Je sentais dans son souffle les effluves du whisky pur feu et dans ses yeux dansait la fureur qu'avait engendrée la suffisance d'Higgs. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent brutalement contre les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser de tendresse, encore moins d'amour, c'était un baiser de possession, dur et froid.

Par chance, les esprits s'embuaient à cette heure et la musique avait vite repris, ne laissant pas le temps aux danseurs de se focalisaient sur nous. Je rompis prestement ce contact marmoréen et avec un dernier regard d'incompréhension, je disparu dans la foule. J'étais scandalisée, outrée, non pas par son baiser –qui pourrait l'être !- mais de la perte de contrôle de Scorpius. Déstabilisée, piquée au vif, et l'effet brouillard de l'alcool dilué dans mon sang, je titubai pour me rattraper à une colonne. Je croisai le regard empli de reproches d'Albus, sévère et dur.

Je devais partir avant que d'autres outrages ne soient commis.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que l'héroïne vous plaît, vous n'avez pas fini d'en apprendre sur elle : ce n'est qu'un début ! <em>

_Et Albus ? J'ai tellement envie de connaître votre avis sur son portrait ! *_* _

_Un conseil : ne vous faites pas d'idée trop vite sur les apparences ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu et pensez à reviewer ! _


	2. Jour de rentrée

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**  
><strong>_

_Cela fait presqu'un an que je suis censée vous donner la satisfaction de lire la suite d'Amour vache... Eh bien le miracle s'est produit : je vous sers mon deuxième chapitre ! Bon je me dois de réfréner vos ardeurs tout de suite car, bien que ce chapitre a une longueur identique au précédent, j'en suis déçue et quand l'auteur est déçu il y a de fortes chances pour que les lecteurs le soient aussi.  
><em>

_Je vous explique rapidement : je me suis vraiment remise dans cette fic il y a une semaine à peu près, voire deux grands maximum. Vous comprenez donc que le fil s'était perdu déjà mais surtout la plume avec laquelle j'ai écrit le premier chapitre. Du coup, j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de la retrouver mais ce n'est pas ce que je trouve d'optimum même si ça revient.  
><em>

_Du coup, peu d'avancée véritable dans ce chapitre puisque je me focalise sur la rentrée de Norma. Je fais entrer en scène de nouveaux personnages, tandis que d'autres n'apparaissent pas. Peu d'Albus Potter dans ce chapitre, un peu plus de Léna -enfin de psychologie de Léna-, un peu de Scorpius mais je dois avouer que je mets peu en avant les Serpentards : ça viendra ne vous inquiétez pas !  
><em>

_Enfin j'arrête là ma graaande mise en garde, et je tenais à remercier **Zoops** qui m'a relancée dans cette fiction avec sa petite review -faites en autant surtout si vous mettez cette fic en alert ou en favorite !  
><em>

_Bonne lecture à tous,  
><em>

_**Pansy**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Les cheveux à peine secs, mon sac pendant à mon épaule et enveloppée dans mon gros pull de laine de dragon norvégien, je montais vers la Grande Salle. L'hiver semblait déjà pointer son nez pour ce premier jour de cours avec son vent mordant et sa pluie battante. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer sous quel plafond nous allions prendre notre petit-déjeuner : de gros nuages noirs roulant les uns contre les autres, déversant de façon factice leurs torrents.

Vu l'heure matinale, je ne m'étonnai pas de ne trouver que quelques élèves dans la Grande Salle, et très peu à notre table. Une œillade dédaigneuse aux premières années de Serpentard un peu trop curieux suffit à les faire replonger dans leur assiette de bacon et leur verre de jus de citrouille. J'avisai le bout de table déserté des Serpentard et y prenait mes aises. De là je pouvais surveiller, observer, épier. Il était traditionnel que ce coin de table nous soit réservé, à nous les 7ème année, et il eut fallu être fou pour penser qu'une autre personne se l'approprie.

Penchée au-dessus de mon livre consacré à la civilisation grecque, j'entendais la Grande Salle se remplirent peu à peu de son flot d'élèves. Ma première heure en civilisations antiques m'éviterait la compagnie de Scorpius que je n'avais pas pardonné. Depuis quelques années déjà, l'enseignement sorcier avait subi des transformations. Suite aux traumatismes engendrés par la guerre, l'étude des moldus était commise d'office à partir de la sixième année et ils avaient même poussé jusqu'à nous proposer différentes options sur les civilisations moldues. J'étais la seule chez les serpents à avoir choisi d'étudier une de ces peuplades, les autres préférant se cloisonner le plus possible « à leur sang de sorcier ». Il y en avait pourtant plus d'un qui n'avait pas le sang aussi pur qu'il voulait bien le dire.

Eléna enjambait lestement le banc quand je relevai la tête et refermai mon bouquin. Aujourd'hui, elle avait cette candeur des lendemains de débauche : petite jupe plissée, gros pull de laine, maquillage naturel et cheveux tirés en queue de cheval. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle tentait ce camouflage qui était loin d'effacer ses galipettes de la veille.

**- Déjà prête Léna ?** Ironisai-je

**- Tu doutes de mes capacités de ponctualité ?**

**- Surtout les lendemains de soirée.**

Elle m'accorda une grimace avant de s'attaquer aux tranches de bacon. Je contemplais le mouvement de balancier du bout de viande enroulé autour de la fourchette, allant de l'assiette jusqu'à l'antre noire dévoilée par les lèvres ourlées de Léna…

**- Tu peux parler toi : ça avait l'air de plutôt bien tourner avec Scorpius hier soir !**

Mes yeux plongèrent immédiatement dans ceux azurs de Léna. Mi-moqueurs, mi-interrogateurs, ils semblaient me dire _« Alors ? Ca recommence n'est-ce pas ? »_.

**- Surtout que vous avez subitement disparus … tous les deux !**

**- Ca suffit avec ça Léna.**

Le ton était dur dans son chuchotement. Elle haussa les épaules, roula des yeux et continua son activité. Léna avait cette faculté de s'immiscer dans les relations des autres et semblait préférer ma vie sociale à toutes les autres. Elle se plaisait à imaginer des histoires rocambolesques sur telle ou telle aventure. Je soupçonnai là-dessous un certain ennuie qui commençait à s'introduire dans sa vie … relationnelle. Ou bien était-elle vraiment cette petite fille que j'avais trouvée si extravagante, si étrange, tellement différente, de notre première année que je l'avais détestée. J'avais détesté sa naïveté, sa manie de voir en tout être quelqu'un de bon, sa bienveillance à l'égard de tout un chacun, sa façon de déblatérer de manière si crédule et d'aimer des sujets aussi futiles que l'était pour moi la mode. Mais cet aspect de petite fille candide avait laissé rapidement la place à la jeune fille aux joutes verbales piquantes, aux intonations suaves qui charmeraient le plus dur de tous les rocs, à la jovialité contenue sous un masque d'indifférence.

Eléna se fit rêveuse et commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Plongée dans mon bol de chocolat, j'aperçus Scorpius mais bientôt mon champ de vision fut obstrué par le doux visage de mon amie. Elle s'était brusquement penchée au-dessus de la table et me confessa :

**- En tout cas, Osborn est un sacré coup.**

**- Léna !** S'offusqua Aricie en enjambant le banc à sa droite.

**- Désolée de choquer ta vertu Cissy,** se moqua la brunette un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

**- Tu ferais mieux de commencer à te soucier de la tienne.**

Je souriais devant leur querelle habituelle.

**- Je pense qu'elle s'est lancée le défi de s'envoyer en l'air avec tout Poudlard avant la fin de l'année**, glissai-je à la prude au carré blond.

**- J'avais espéré qu'elle se rangerait pour sa dernière année,** soupira t-elle, une moue de fausse consternation sur le visage.

Le rire de Léna, semblable aux carillons, retentit clairement. Mon regard considéra une nouvelle fois Scorpius arrêté aux portes de la Grande Salle par Jay Zabini. J'en profitai pour saisir mon sac de cours et me dirigeai d'un pas assuré vers la sortie sans prendre le temps de répondre aux interrogations de mes amies.

X

Essoufflée par toutes les marches que j'avais gravies et encore plus par celles qui me restaient, je me demandai quel était celui –ou celle !- qui avait pu imaginer d'élever une école aussi grande et avec autant d'escaliers. Après 3 étages d'escalade, je reprenais mon souffle quelques instants au milieu du couloir qui menait à ma salle de classe… C'était sans compter l'abruti qui me percuta de plein fouet, projetant au sol ma sacoche d'où s'échappèrent livres, cours, plumes, le tout dans une belle flaque d'encre.

**- Bordel ! Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe ?** Rageai-je en me penchant déjà pour ramasser mes biens.

**- La belle idée de se mettre juste à l'angle d'un couloir !** Contra le fautif.

C'était de ma faute maintenant alors que c'était cet ingrat d'Ackerley qui avait déboulé comme un troll.

**- Je te conseille de t'ôter de mon chemin, stupide Serdaigle !**

Je levai des yeux menaçants. En moi montait cette irréversible envie de lui montrer à qui il avait à faire, lui faire tâter de ma baguette et le renvoyer pleurer chez ses petits camarades soit disant intelligents. Il s'en amusa et, à l'encontre de toute galanterie –bien que je n'aurais accepté aucune aide de sa part !-, appuya son épaule contre le mur d'une façon indolente, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. A l'intérieur de ma robe de sorcier je sentais ma baguette s'échauffer.

**- Je trouve que faire la souillon te va parfaitement, _Bucky_ !**

**_- Bucky ? _**

L'insulte brûla mes lèvres dans un souffle de colère. Il osait ? Il osait m'humilier, me rabaisser, m'insulter et dénigrer mon nom, ma famille ? Quel petit insolent ! Il allait payer.

**- J'ai tiré sur une corde sensible chérie ?** Minauda t-il l'air faussement penaud.

Debout sur mes deux jambes, le sort était parti dans un magnifique éclat azur.

**- Tu as déjà oublié que j'avais aussi obtenu un Optimal en sortilège ?**

L'impertinent avait paré mon splendide _expulso_. Il avait toujours ce ton de fausse contrariété sous lequel perçait la jubilation de m'avoir provoquée aussi facilement. Face à face, baguettes pointées l'un sur l'autre, nous occupions le couloir. Le voile opaque de la colère obstruait tout autre sentiment et faisait sombrait mon cerveau dans une démence féroce.

Plusieurs éclairs jaillirent encore en rafales mais aucun ne parvenait à sa cible. Contre toutes ses attentes, je déviai ma baguette de sa poitrine et prononçait, avec un brin de sadisme, un grandiose :

- **Incendio** !

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes léchant son sac de cours qu'il avait abandonné au beau milieu du couloir.

**- Je me demande bien ce que tu fais à Serdaigle, doté d'une stupidité aussi remarquable.**

Déjà je me détournai du spectacle affligeant que Donovan Ackerley m'offrait pour entrer dans ma salle de classe, mes propres affaires lévitant derrière moi.

X

**- Vous commencez l'année d'une manière fracassante Miss Buckingham,** commença monsieur Hérasklion de sa voix chevrotante.

La malchance avait voulu que notre professeur de grec trouve opportun d'arriver un quart d'heure en avance à son cours, au moment précis où le sac du pauvre petit Ackerley était réduit en cendres.

Je foudroyai le brun du regard qui, à mon grand étonnement, faisait preuve d'une retenue outrageante.

**- Vous comprendrez que je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportement irresponsable …**

Affichant une mine faussement penaude, je lâchai prise du discours moralisateur de l'antiquité qui nous servait de professeur.

**- … Par conséquent, je retire 15 points à Serpentard et vous viendrez en retenue lundi prochain.**

Sans répondre, je m'installai au fond de la salle de classe avec l'intime conviction que ma maison me reprocherait mon caractère entier pour la perte des précieux points.

X

Je n'eus aucun mal à retrouver Aricie : la bibliothèque semblait être devenue sa seconde maison depuis sa cinquième année. Occupée à gratter un parchemin de sa longue plume, elle rédigeait déjà son devoir d'arithmancie. Je m'approchai de sa table pour y déposer mes affaires avant de repartir me perdre dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Aricie n'avait pas levé la tête quand elle me lança mi-acide, mi-amusée :

**- Bien joué ce matin.**

**- C'est ce stupide Ackerley !** Me braquai je immédiatement.

**- Je m'en serais doutée. Tu fais déjà jaser tes pauvres camarades Norma**, continua t'elle sur un ton simple, daignant lever son regard gris vers moi.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je suis capable de me défendre.**

**- Tu es cinglée. Tu devrais essayer de canaliser tes pulsions un peu parce qu'un jour ça va déraper**, déclara t-elle simplement.

Son visage de porcelaine s'était de nouveau détourné de moi, m'indiquant clairement que la conversation était finie. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérait, mes poumons suffoquaient. Il fallait que je sorte. Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça ? L'incompréhension s'emparait de mon cerveau avec une douceur vipérine. Mon sac retrouva sa place sur mon épaule et, furieuse, je sortais précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Il fallait que je passe mes nerfs, que je me calme.

Je marchais rapidement vers… Je ne savais même pas où est ce que je comptais me rendre. Je marchais à travers ce dédale de pierres. Je tournai à tel ou tel angle, empruntai cet escalier puis celui en sens inverse, sans aucun ordre raisonné. Je marchais. Il y avait bien une chose qui me traversa l'esprit mais je balayai l'idée vivement. Je marchais encore. Mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner, je ne pensais plus.

Je me retrouvai dans le hall, face aux grandes portes de bois massif. Il n'était pas rare que, pour calmer mes colères et mes rages impulsives, j'aille faire un tour au bord du lac, mais aujourd'hui le temps m'en empêchait et je restai plantée devant ces portes comme une enfant devant des sucreries interdites posées bien en haut d'un meuble. Dépitée, je retournai vers ma salle commune.

**- Buckingham,** me salua soudain Rose Weasley.

**- Weasley.**

Je lui accordai un signe de tête dédaigneux pour la saluer. Rose Weasley avait tout d'une petite peste intello avec ses livres calés contre sa poitrine, sa robe de sorcière parfaitement repassée, ses cheveux roux domptés dans un chignon serré. Insupportable petite Miss-je-sais-tout elle avait hérité son caractère de sa mère et son physique de son père. Je me demandai jusqu'à quel point la génétique pouvait trancher aussi clairement et distinctement l'esprit du corps.

**- Aurais-tu vu Albus ?** Demanda t-elle les lèvres pincées.

**- Non.**

**- Tu seras aimable de lui signifier que je le cherche.**

J'écrasai mon envie de lui rire au nez en me contentant d'un sourire figé avant de continuer mon chemin. J'entendis la lionne marmonner dans sa moustache quelque chose qui ressemblait à « vieillecroutedescrout » : un sourire de satisfaction se plaqua sur mon visage.

X

Notre repère se trouvait désormais à l'opposé du lac. Les dommages qu'avaient subi les parties souterraines du château au moment de la bataille finale étaient trop importants pour envisager une réinstallation des serpents sous leur antique lac. En effet, un sort perdu avait littéralement fait exploser le plafond de notre salle commune permettant au lac de répandre son eau dans les appartements verts et argent laissés sous l'eau encore aujourd'hui. Ainsi la partie nord des cachots, celle donnant sur le ravin, nous était réservée.

La salle commune rappelait les salons à l'anglaise pleine de ses gros rocking-chairs disposés autour de la belle cheminée de marbre. Des étagères, sur lesquelles trônaient les trophées remportés par les serpents au fil des siècles, tapissaient les murs de pierre. Peu d'élèves se trouvaient dans le repaire : à peine une petite dizaine ! J'avisai une table à l'écart et y prenait mes aises pour rédiger ma première dissertation de l'année.

**- Entourée de feuilles froissées, de livres, de plumes et les mains pleines d'encre : élève studieuse qui noie ses soucis dans le travail ?**

Albus se tenait droit devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Il avait ce regard qui lui était si particulier, celui des mauvais jours, celui que je connaissais beaucoup trop.

**- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver,** déclarai-je simplement en me replongeant sur mon parchemin.

**- Scorpius t'a cherchée toute la matinée, et ce midi … Quand tu n'es pas venue manger.**

Je sentais dans cette constatation poindre une certaine accusation. Tout Albus Potter qu'il était, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à le laisser me faire la morale sur mes actes et le choix de ceux-ci. Mes lèvres crispées en un nombril mal placé et les muscles de mes joues contractés dans un semblant de sourire, je jetai un regard noir au brun accoudé à ma table. Albus comprit rapidement, se redressa sur ses pieds et dans un dernier sourire me chuchota intimement :

**- Tu sais où me trouver au besoin…**

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher et mes yeux se perdirent vaguement dans le dos gracile de l'attrapeur des Serpentards. Jetant une œillade au groupe de troisième année, je m'assurai que cette petite entrevue leur avait échappé et me replongeai pour de bon dans mes notes.

X

Je regroupai plumes, parchemins et encriers en un amas ressemblant à un tas de détritus que j'enfournai avec des gestes rapides et désordonnés dans mon sac. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée et j'étais déjà en retard pour mon dernier cours de la journée, celui de botanique. Quelques élèves du cours de potion de Scorpius commençaient déjà à revenir dans leurs quartiers, quand moi je passai en trombe devant eux, projetant même un élève contre le mur en passant la porte. Plusieurs protestations outrées s'élevaient déjà mais elles se perdirent derrière moi au rythme des volées de marches que j'avalai. Scorpius tenta de m'arrêter dans le hall mais je passai le seuil des lourdes portes de bois et dévalai le terrain jusqu'aux serres. Plus que quelques mètres et je n'aurai que dix minutes de retard. C'est trop tard que j'aperçus Ackerley me coupait la route à l'entrée du royaume du professeur Londubat : j'exécutai un tacle somptueux dans une glissade boueuse, tentative désespérée d'arrêter ma course folle à temps – c'était sans compter les trombes d'eau qui s'étaient déversées sur Poudlard !

**- Non mais dis moi que je rêve Ackerley ?** Rageai je en tentant de me sortir de l'enchevêtrement de tissu et de boue qu'il formait au-dessus de moi.

**- C'est pas de ma faute si tu as déboulé comme une dingue, espèce de folle furieuse !**

Hors de moi littéralement, en incapacité de me servir de ma baguette, je lui assenai des coups de poing sur toutes les parties atteignables de sa morphologie. Je l'inondais au passage d'un torrent d'insultes digne des chutes du Niagara. Ackerley se remit sur pieds tant bien que mal la tête recroquevillée derrière son coude pour échapper à mes poings furieux. Je ne sus s'il fallait que je me réjouisse de le voir couvert d'une traînée de boue ou bien s'il eut fallut que je pleure de me savoir dans un état pire encore. Je bondis sur mes pieds et ressentis avec horreur la moiteur de mes vêtements dans mon dos ainsi que la lourdeur soudaine de mes cheveux. Je passai une main dans la masse dégoulinante de boue pendue à mon cuir chevelu avec l'air probable d'une gamine de dix ans ne comprenant pas sa punition.

Ackerley m'adressa un regard plein de condescendance d'où suintait une certaine jubilation. Il s'engouffra dans l'espace vert de la serre. Je ramassai mon sac hargneusement et entrai à mon tour en cours.

X

Après avoir reçu une remarque acerbe de mon professeur sur ma tenue « inadéquate pour un suivre un cours » -le professeur Londubat était connu pour être une pâle copie du professeur Rogue, version gryffondor-, j'étais priée de faire équipe avec Monsieur Ackerley pour réaliser les travaux pratiques de cette session. Cette fois ma journée était bel et bien pourrie, voire archipourrie !

Frigorifiée, irritée, rageuse et pleine de rancœur, je rejoignis penaude le serdaigle qui m'attendait, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Je remarquai alors avec amertume qu'il était parvenu à faire disparaître la merveilleuse trainée de boue qui ornait tout son côté gauche.

**- Apparemment je ne suis pas si stupide que ça, Bucky !** Me chuchota t-il dans un souffle suave, les yeux pleins d'une ardeur triomphante.

Je regrettai soudainement de ne pas avoir consacré plus d'intérêt au rayon « Sortilèges ménagers et quotidiens » de la bibliothèque et je m'efforçai de ne pas ravaler ma fierté pour le supplier de me souffler le sort qu'il avait utilisé afin d'être sec et propre comme un sou neuf !

X

**- Est ce que c'est de la … boue ?** Demanda Léna alors que je pénétrai dans la salle commune rapidement.

Si j'avais espéré la traverser sans que l'on me remarque, c'était sans compter Eléna qui, plantée devant moi, m'observait comme on observe une bête de foire. La tigresse aux airs de petite fille candide penchait la tête sur le côté dans une posture curieuse qui me fit craindre le pire quant à mon apparence.

**- Léna, dégage !** Maugréai-je.

Je repoussai l'obstacle d'un revers de main. La tête enfoncée dans les épaules à la manière d'un croque-mort caricaturé, j'engloutis en quelques enjambées la distance qui me séparait du dortoir des filles. Je rabattis le loquet de la salle de bain brutalement et je me retrouvai face à mon reflet. Mon reflet qui me reflétait avec d'immondes traces de boues séchées sur les joues, avec mes magnifiques cheveux blonds souillés d'une croûte de terre et ma robe de sorcière maculée de trainées crasseuses. Une moue de dégoût se dessina sur mes traits : je ressemblai plus à un elfe de maison qu'à moi-même ! Je m'empressai de me jeter sous la douche.

Dans mon pull de laine et mon pantalon délicieusement secs, je profitai un instant de ce petit confort quotidien dont on ne se rendait plus compte. Un brin de sentimentalisme dût envahir un moment mes traits, pendant lequel je songeai aux pauvres SDF parisiens et au plaisir que devait leur procurer une simple douche chaude, car Léna me pinça le bras comme pour me sortir d'un rêve.

**- Arrête de rêver : tu me fais peur avec ta tête de Candy au pays des bisounours !**

Je ne pris pas la peine de protester : le sentimentalisme ce n'était assurément pas pour moi ! La grande salle résonnait des conversations des élèves. Je détestai ce bruit bourdonnant que je ne pouvais pourtant guère éviter –sauf quand je décidai de ne pas perdre mon temps et que mes pieds me conduisaient vers les cuisines directement ! De toute façon j'attendais avec impatience le jour de demain qui ne serait sans aucun doute meilleur que celui de ma rentrée. Je poussai un soupir sur le seuil et entamai un pas vers ma table.

Scorpius était déjà là. Assis en face de moi, à mon grand dam, il ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil furtifs pendant que je m'appliquai à manger sans broncher. D'autant plus qu'Aricie était assise à ses côtés, un livre étendu sous ses yeux sans même daigner m'adresser un regard ou un mot. Elle avait ce profil royal et l'élégance qui allait avec, renforcés par la courbure orgueilleuse de ses sourcils et son petit nez droit. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je la confondrais sans mal aucun avec une de ces princesses de sang que je croisai régulièrement aux réceptions de la cour européenne. Mais bien qu'Eléna entretenait une conversation enjouée avec Jay Zabini, le repas me sembla glacialement tendu. Il trouva une note d'espoir quand Albus me rejoignit mais il lui suffit de me chuchoter tendrement « Tu m'as manqué toute à l'heure, je t'attendais… » pour que je me terre définitivement dans mon silence butté.

Ma sortie prématurée fut soigneusement accompagnée par les rires tonitruants d'un groupe de Serdaigles, et je n'eus aucun mal à distinguer Donovan Ackerley réaliser une médiocre imitation de ma personne grelottante. Instinctivement je redressai toute ma petite taille, le menton relevé dignement et sur mon visage prenait place cette expression qui m'était si caractéristique : l'arc sourcilier relevé orgueilleusement, les lèvres pincées et un regard froid et dédaigneux. Le petit insolent allait payer son affront, peu importe jusqu'où je devrais m'impliquer.

X

Une main froide retint mes petits doigts boudinés.

**- Norma, attends !** M'interpella Scorpius.

**- Par pitié Scorpius, je suis fatiguée.**

D'un geste sec, ma main retrouvait sa place en bout de la ligne ballante que formait mon bras. Sans même prendre la peine de m'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, je continuai mon chemin vers mon dortoir. Cependant une tornade blonde me barra la route m'obligeant à lever les yeux pour lire sur ses traits. Aucune personne banale ne pouvait déchiffrer la moindre expression d'un Malfoy : ils étaient génétiquement programmés pour posséder cet impénétrable visage, figé dans une expression presque immuable. J'avais depuis longtemps trouvé le point faible de Scorpius : ses yeux changeaient de couleur selon ses humeurs. Un calme gris perle se transformait en un océan déchaîné pour se muer en un acier pluvieux et angoissant.

Dans son regard d'un gris sombre, je discernai son angoisse.

**- Norma, ne m'en veut pas pour hier soir. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, c'est juste ce rat puant de Higgs qui m'a fait sortir de mes gonds.**

**- Scorpius, ce n'est vraiment pas la journée. Je me fous de Higgs ou de qui que ce soit qui puisse te faire sortir de tes gonds, tu es allé trop loin.**

Une étrange bille –plutôt une boule de billard même- semblait soudainement s'être mise à tanguer dans mon estomac comme soumise à la force d'un roulement de flots. Je m'obstinai à l'oublier et soutenus un regard dur et froid à Malfoy junior.

**- Oh arrête un peu : personne n'y a prêté attention !** Rétorqua t-il.

**- Ah oui ? C'est marrant qu'Eléna m'en ait justement parlé ce matin, elle est surement devin**, ironisai-je.

**- C'est Léna, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle aille dire et surtout à qui ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le moindre remous qu'il y a dans ta vie, elle le sait !**

**- Ce n'est même pas ça Scorpius…**

Conclus-je en le détournant. Sa poigne ferme me plaqua contre le mur presque avec violence. Il se pencha vers moi et je compris que l'angoisse de m'avoir froissée avait fait place à l'agacement.

**- Alors, qu'est ce que c'est Norma ?** Prononça t-il en hachant chaque syllabe.

J'avais appris depuis longtemps que la patience des Malfoy était de courte durée et plus encore celle de Scorpius quand il s'agissait de moi. Je lâchai brutalement :

**- Je ne t'appartiens pas plus que j'appartiens à Higgs.**

Il déglutit, se redressa et satisfaite de sa réaction, je considérai notre entrevue terminée et l'histoire close.

**- A demain Scorp,** lâchai-je pour le lui signifier.

Jamais une Buckingham ne sera la propriété de qui que ce soit !

XXX

* * *

><p><em>L'heure du vérité à sonner : je suis prête à subir vos foudres et vos critiques ... Mais je veux bien aussi connaître vos hypothèses sur ce que cache l'attitude d'Albus ou la suite de la relation Norma-Scorpius.<br>_

_En tout cas, désolé encore surtout vu la médiocrité du chapitre que je vous sers là. Bref j'ose espérer quand même vos encouragements et je vous assure que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi loin à venir !  
><em>

_Des bisous et une bonne année 2013 à vous tous !  
><em>


End file.
